One Big Family
by Haido Retreat
Summary: The brunette shyly offered the flowers he picked up earlier in a sign of  truce. Sora's rumbling laughter brought back Riku's attention, "Welcome to the family, Daddy!" That, he didn't like.


A/N: Hey, people! :D I'm new here on ff, and this is my first fic. It's actually the first fic I've ever written, but whatever. And it's a Rion fic, because I ship them so much and because there are so few Rion fics out here. They need moar love D:

* * *

><p><em>The brunette shyly offered the flowers he picked up earlier in a sign of truce. Judging by the expression displayed on Suzu's flushed baby face, she didn't expect Ken's gesture. "Aww, they already like each other," cooed Xion from her seat next to Kairi. Sora's rumbling laughter brought back Riku's attention, "Welcome to the family, <strong>Daddy<strong>!" That, he didn't like._

* * *

><p>"Ken, give back Suzu's toy."<p>

He was met with a disapproving nod and a firm, "No."

"Ken, be a good boy and give Suzu her toy."

Again, the same behaviour, "No."

The older brunette slumped his head forward and sighed.

"You just had to be like your mother..." he mumbled. With newfound resolution, he lowered his stern gaze to lecture his miniature replica.

Sora crouched down on the soft grass eyeing his son. He sighed again before getting started, "Ken, remember what I told you when papa showed you his necklace?"

This caught the little bundle's attention, "Papa said that you'll give it to me when I'm a man," he responded with bright eyes.

"Yes... And what should a man never do?" he questioned sternly.

He froze. Ken lowered his bright blue eyes in regret. He disappointed his father by not respecting their deal.

"_Ken...?_"

He turned his head, suddenly becoming shy. In an almost incoherent voice, the four-year old mumbled, "A man doesn't make girls cry..."

The taller brunette gently smiled, opening his arms wide, "Come here you stubborn man!" He engulfed his son in a bear hug and laughed. The brunette hugged his father back gingerly while a smile spread across his child-like features.

Sora slowly released Ken from their embrace and faced him with a serious expression, "Remember son," he gently grasped the boy's little shoulders, "A real man _never, ever_ makes a girl cry. They are very fragile, and that's why we, the big men, have to protect them." He offered his son a big smile,"Understood?"

The little brunette gave him what he liked to call 'The-Sora-Grin', that never failed in convincing. He'll have to watch out for it to not be used against him, "Uh-huh!" he cheerily responded.

"Okay, now go back to Suzu and tell her you're sorry." Sora instructed.

"Okay, papa!" with the moogle plushie firmly grasped in hand, he started running to the back yard to search for the little girl.

Reaching his destination, he noticed that Suzu wasn't among the familiar persons seated at the table. With his determination never faltering, he approached the grown-ups and spoke out, "Mama, Auntie Xion, where's Suzu?"

The two maternal figures turned their attention towards the troubled four-year old a little surprised. Xion was the first one to speak, "She's in the back at the swing, Ken," then she softly inquired, "I thought you were with her?"

His round cheeks flushed, making him lower his head in embarassment.

Truthfully, he was. That is, until he claimed her precious doll and fled. He'd done that out of frustration, because of their argument, but he doesn't remember what they were fighting about. Turning his head, he started, "I d-did something mean to her, a-and I wanna tell her I'm sorry... but I don't know how..." he said the last part in an almost incoherent mumble, obviously embarassed.

"Aww, that is so nice of you," Xion cooed, then lowered herself to scoop the brunette up, "How about this: you and mommy go pick up some flowers, and then go and apologize to Suzu. Deal?"

Gaining a little confidence, he grinned up at her, "Okay!"

"That's the spirit!" she encouraged. "Go along, now!"

Xion watched as mother and son left the gazebo smiling, the scene making her smile as well. Now the other problem, she thought as she directed her sights back to the coffee table where her husband sat brooding.

"Munny for your thoughts?" she asked, a teasing smile creeping up her features.

He snapped out of his reverie and looked up to her, giving a reassuring smile, "Nope," he started, "there's no need for that."

She rolled her eyes, the smile from earlier still tugging at her lips, "There's _always_ a need for something with you around." She plopped down next to him on the couch and eased her head on his chest, making him encircle his arms around her waist in a familiar manner, "Now spill it." she demanded in a mock autoritative tone.

He chuckled, "You're always shooting while the gun's still blazing, huh?" Leaning down, he placed a lingering kiss on her forhead all the while entwining his long, calloused fingers around her slim ones. He always enjoyed times like these with her. Just the two of them, doing nothing. It filled his soul with happiness. After finding her ring finger and playing with the silver band for awhile, he sighed.

She tilted her head upwards, looking for the pair of aquamarine eyes she loved so much, "Riku...?"

"One day, she'll take her life in her hands... and leave us... for something better... for someone else..." He sighed again and looked down at his black haired wife, "Am I wrong?"

She sat there with a confused expression on her face and one of her eyebrows lost in the hair bangs covering her forehead. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but you're _definitely_ not right because I have no idea what you're talking about," she sputtered at incredible speed, "Please, _elaborate_?"

He rolled his eyes. _I always have to spell it out for them, don't I_, he thought. Closing his eyes, he responded in a monotone voice, "_**Suzu**_. She'll have _**dreams**_. She'll want to _**become something**_ when she _**grows up**_. She'll _**fall**_ for _**a guy**_ who I _**definitely**_ won't _**approve of**_." He opened his eyes to find his wife with a dumbfounded expression and her mouth slightly agape in shock. She wanted to say something, closed her mouth, then opened it again and clumped it shut.

"Xion, _please_ don't look at me like that..." he pleaded while putting the palm of his hand over his face in embarassment.

"Oh. Um, sorry." she recovered her composure. "I'm just relishing in the fact that my hubby's got a growing daughter complex." she explained sarcastically, "When exactly have you started feeling so overprotective?" she asked, teasing him further.

"Oh, _ha ha_. Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "As if you'll approve of just anybody she'll date."

"Actually," she countered, "I'll probably take sides with them so you'll be left out and feel angsty each morning you're drinking decaf coffee without sugar while reading the newspaper."

"I love how you purposely want to make my life miserable, honey. It's _so_ touching, really." he replied sarcastically while letting a smirk creep across his defined features.

"I _live_ for that." Smirking, she pulled down Riku's shirt collar, making him lower to her level, "Why do you think I married you?" she said seductively. Inching their faces closer, she could feel his soft breath dance across her lips, making her feel _so_-

"_**IF I HAD A BOAT, AND THE CHANCE TO SHIP TWO PEOPLE, IT'D DEFINITELY BE YOUUU!**_" Sora sang loudly, cupping the sides of his mouth. "Get a room, would ya?" he then proceeded making pelvic thrusts to tease them further.

The couple rolled their eyes and started getting up to walk along with their friend. And moments like these, most of the time, were often destroyed without mercy by good old Sora. Hanging around Axel definitely worked miracles in the redhead's favor.

"And to this day," Riku mumbled, "I _still_ ask myself how could Kairi say yes at the altar..." he wound an arm around his wife's shoulders and faced Sora who was now walking down the wooden steps leading to their backyard.

The brunette chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment, pal." He then smiled at Xion and said, "Sorry, but I just couldn't resist. Trust me you would've done the same if you saw his face." he smirked in Riku's direction who was now throwing him a glare.

"Guys!" Kairi shouted from down the path that lead to the playground.

"Come here, you gotta see this!" she waved her hands to emphasize her point. When the three reached her, the redhead's smile brightened and after seeing the confusion on her friends' faces she merely pointed her finger towards the swing. They followed her line of vision and instantly fell silent.

Not too far from their parents, with their backs facing them, Suzu and Ken were both staying down on the soft grass near the black haired four year old's swing. They were probably fidgeting, because the adults couldn't make out the tiniest of souds coming from their direction.

Suddenly, Ken stood up and thrust his hand in Suzu's direction, scaring the little girl out of her wits. In his little fist were the flowers he picked up earlier with his mother. Suzu blushed while she studied them and then raised her big bright aquamarine eyes to meet her friend's blue ones. The brunette shyly offered the flowers he picked up earlier in a sign of truce. Judging by the expression displayed on Suzu's flushed baby face, she didn't expect Ken's gesture. He then lowered his head in embarassment and muttered, "S-sorry, Suzu...F-f-for taking y-your toy earlier..." he then raised his head a little and continued, "Forgive me?" When he directed his eyes on her face, he found her smiling. She got up, accepted his gift, and then did something a little unexpected.

She _kissed_ him. On the _cheek_.

Ken couldn't believe it. Suzu _pecked_ him on the cheek. On the _cheek_!

When he fully registered what happened, he found her giggling, hiding her face behind her flowers. She looked up to him again, took back her toy from his other hand and smiled brightly at him. "Apology accepted!" she said, and then ran back to the swing. Not wanting to be left behind, Ken started chasing after Suzu while laughing happily, "Let's play at the swing! I'll push you!"

On the sidelines, Sora was grinning like an idiot while saying something along the lines of "That's my boy...", Xion and Kairi were squealing like some high school girls, and Riku... Riku just stood there with his mouth agape and an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"_Aww_, they already like each other," cooed Kairi from her seat next to Xion. Sora's rumbling laughter brought back Riku's attention, "Don't go sharpening swords and stocking up ammo for your shotgun when your princess starts coming home with Ken, okay?"

Before he could respond, his wife already took over for him, "Do you guys know what this means? They'll do everything together from now on! Just look at them!" she pointed her finger toward the place where the kids were playing and laughing without a care in the world.

"You guys do realize they'll end up together, right?" Kairi said to no one in particular.

Xion sighed dreamily and hugged her husband's waist. Riku, having a pityiful expression on his face, tried to voice out a protest, but found no avail. He felt Sora patting his shoulder and turned his head in his best friend's direction, to hopefully find at least him against this charade. What he found instead was the _**moron of a friend**_ he always knew with a goofy grin plastered on that face of his. Seeing Sora's stupid expression, Riku hung his head down and facepalmed himself. The brunette said a little too loudly, "Welcome to the family, _Daddy_!"

_**That**__, he didn't like._

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? :D


End file.
